Nitroblaster
General Holter is on a mission to conquer a frozen planet he's discovered, but its current inhabitants are as dangerous as dangerous gets. For this reason, he's staying in the backline while someone else does his dirty work: Nitroblaster is an unstoppable machine designed to kill! Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Nitroblaster is the main monster, together with Eisul, for the Thaw of the Dead Maze (August 19th). He is an Elite Fire Attacker with the Artifact Trait. He is one of the best attackers in the entire game by far, if not the best. He has some very useful status effects, like Burn, Ignite, and Sunburn. He also has access to 4 extra turn skills. His stats are INSANE, especially his power, which is the fourth highest in the game. Pros: *Outstanding stats and trait *A lot of DoT moves *Multiple extra turn moves *Strong AoE moves *Low Stamina costs *Really strong special *The Posthuman disables own trait and gives Pierce and Protect Positive Effects, allowing allies to give him buffs that he would otherwise not be able to receive due to Artifact trait. *R4 skill also activates cooldowns on a single monster *Gains Water Protection at Rank 1, removing any type advantages the enemy might have *Can apply double damage to its allies at R1, as well as an extra turn to himself Cons: *Very hard to obtain *Must be ranked up to get its best possible trait and skills *Most skills have high cooldowns *Both The Posthuman and its Special disables his own trait, leaving him vulnerable to negative status effects *Can't use his self-support skills without using The Posthuman first *Failed Step to Humanity gives Nitroblaster Bleed, limiting the power boost *4-Slot Syndrome (too many good skills to choose from) Recommended Moveset Deadly Firepower (Unranked) *Beam of Inferno (AoE 40 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 24s, 3 CD) *Dehydration (Single Fire Weakness + Extra turn, 23s, 2 CD) *Burning Beam (50 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 19s, 2 CD) *Look at the Core / Core Exposure (Look for Single 60 Special dmg + AoE Sunburn, 22s, 2 CD) / (Exposure for 45 Special dmg + Sunburn + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Speed The Burning Revolution (Ranked) *Evaporation (AoE 50 Fire dmg + Fire Weakness, 34s, 2 CD) *Support the Organics / Failed Step to Humanity (Organics for Team Double Damage + Self-Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) / (Failed for Self Damage Boost + True Vision + Bleed, 23s, 1 CD) *The Posthuman (Self Trait Disabled + Pierce + PER Block + Single CDA, 33s, 2 CD) *Star Kore (60 Fire dmg + Ignite + Burn + Extra Turn, 32s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 2 Strength, 1 Speed Counters *Ingenica is the perfect counter: she can apply Artifact Hater to her teammates and do triple damage to Nitroblaster due to its Artifact trait; she can disable its Trait too, and she's also a Fire monster, meaning Nitroblaster's Fire skills are weak against her. *CDA monsters, such as Al Canine and Dungeon Master, are good counters to Nitroblaster, as most of its skills have a 2 CD or more. *Water attackers like Gorg are also great counters to Nitroblaster since it's a Fire monster. Hookuai is also great, too. Before that, you should disable its Water Protection trait, which reduces all Water damage by 50%, with a Trait Disabler like Ingenica and Wasper. Category:Fire monsters Category:Artifact Category:Water Protection Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Attacker Category:Elite Category:Evil Legions book Category:Mechanical book Category:Superheroes book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Burn Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Elemental Weakness